victoriousseason1fandomcom-20200213-history
Trina Vega
Trina Vega (born May 2, 1993) is Tori Vega's older sister and serves as one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Victorious. Trina is one year older than Tori, and is in the senior class at Hollywood Arts. Trina is portrayed by Daniella Monet. Biography Season One In Pilot, Trina is very upset that her partner for the annual showcase at Hollywood Arts High School is André Harris, who is a tenth grader. Trina becomes worried, as there are going to be important talent scouts and musical industry workers at the show. Trina kicks Tori's project partner Ian out and insists that Tori helps her and André with the song that she plans to perform, Make It Shine. While working together, Tori and André form a fast and strong friendship despite Trina driving them insane. Tori skips school to attend the showcase with her parents. The family is called backstage, before the performance starts, only to find out that Trina's tongue has swelled up due to an allergic reaction to a Chinese Herb Gargle that she drank, which was meant to help her sing better. Lane asks if anyone can take Trina's place. André assumes that Tori can, because she had listened to the song many times during rehearsals throughout the week. Tori initially refuses, but is forced to by André as he believed that she could do it. She slips into a fancy dress and is forced onto the stage. Seeing nothing to lose she decides to sing. Trina watch Tori's performance, impressed. Later in the episode, Trina accompanies Tori on her first day at Hollywood Arts, but quickly becomes distracted by one of her friends and leaves Tori all alone. After her first day, as Tori is considering dropping out of Hollywood Arts, Trina tells Tori that she should continue going to Hollywood Arts and tells her she was "really good in the Big Showcase.", although she goes on to insist that she would have been better had her tongue not swelled up. In The Bird Scene, Tori and Trina go to school, excited to find the list of play roster for the new semester. André had suggested that Tori try out for the lead in "Moonlight Magic", a play Tori had originally worked on with André. Trina, underestimating Tori's acting abilities, questions the idea of Tori playing the lead in a big play. In Stage Fighting, Robbie develops feelings for Trina after they audition together for a "World War II" play. The scene includes a kiss which Robbie mistakes for a real, romantic kiss, although it is clearly just a stage kiss. Robbie starts to assume that Trina is also attracted to him, stating that "they like each other", and assumes that they are dating. Robbie kisses Trina at lunch, which leaves her in such shock that she spits skim milk in his face, which he hopes to be soy milk. Trina is later seen constantly being approached by Robbie and rejecting him over and over. Cat gets tired of Robbie trying to go out with Trina, so she explains to Robbie that you can't just assume that you are dating from a stage kiss. She also explains that you can fake passion through acting, which she demonstrates by kissing him. It doesn't work, as Robbie is now interested in Cat; he asks Cat to meet his parents directly after the kiss. This proves that Robbie's feelings for Trina were not genuine, although it is still hinted for a while after this episode that he still has a crush on her. In The Birthweek Song, Tori is having a hard time finding a present for Trina, since it's almost her "birthweek." Trina calls it a "birthweek" because she thinks a day of celebration is not enough of a celebration and prefers to celebrate for the entire week. Tori tries getting suggestions from her friends, but their suggestions aren't very good. She also tries to get Trina the shoes she was 'dying' to get, but much to Tori's dismay, it turns out that Trina has already bought them while they were on sale. So André suggests that Tori writes and performs a song for Trina on her birthweek. When the big day comes, Tori sings You're The Reason. After performing the song, Trina hugs Tori lovingly, and then proceeds to ask where her present is, which makes Tori furious, so she rushes everybody outside in the pouring rain to talk to Trina personally. Tori angrily tells Trina that the song itself was her present. When Trina says that Tori failed in getting her a present and Tori said, "I can't believe you're that shallow!" Tori gives her a flash-drive of the song. The next day, Trina walks in and tells Tori that she sold the song to her friend's uncle, who owns a record label, used the money to buy a hat (which she now considers as Tori's present to her), and got the opportunity to record the song professionally. Tori is furious at this as it was Tori's song and in revenge gave Trina unknowingly, coffee from garbage which Jadegave her. While recording, the producers find out that Trina isn't the real vocalist. Trina fixes the problem by calling Tori and André to come to the studio. While Tori is recording the song, the producer gets a call from his friend and, it is revealed that the producer's friend played the song for Beyoncé. The producer says that she freaked out to the song and she wants to record it professionally. So the producers quickly leave, leaving Tori, André, and Trina at the recording studio, with the lights off. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina starts a one-woman show called "Trina!" and Robbie is left in charge of writing a review of it for The Slap. Robbie tries to convince André to attend the rehearsal and write the review for him, since Robbie is worried that the show will be awful, but André refuses. Robbie sees a dress rehearsal of the production, which turns out to be bad, much to his previous assumption. When Robbie doesn't post the review, Trina gets angry and asks him why he hadn't uploaded it yet. Robbie begins to tell Trina that he didn't enjoy her performance, but Trina angrily interrupts him by shoving his face in a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup. Robbie tries to get advice from André, and he tells Robbie to review the show as if it were a comedy. When Robbie takes André's advice, which angers Trina even more, Trina storms into his lesson and terrifies him by throwing Robbie's desk and Rex across the classroom. Finally, fed up with Trina's insanity, Robbie writes a positive review, portraying the show as a funny comedy. Trina performs to a full house, and the audience perceives her show as hilariously funny and she receives standing ovations for her performance. In Tori the Zombie, when Cat is done applying monster makeup to Tori's face, Tori tries to scare Trina but is unsuccessful. Trina notices that Cat's glue is meant for industrial uses only and should not be used on sk in. Trina and Cat try but fail to remove the makeup from Tori's face. Trina calls a doctor, and Cat calls the glue company. The doctor doesn't turn out to be a lot of help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores, but is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous face back to normal before her play starts the next day. On the way there, Trina and Cat face several obstacles and distractions. For example, being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori over the phone. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they took to get back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice, and has to start the play with the mask on. Eventually, the girls signal Tori to come offstage. The girls use fiddling knives and the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Eventually it works, and Tori goes back onstage to finish her performance. Trina and Cat are shown to have formed a friendship in this episode that becomes prominent in future episodes. In Robarazzi, Trina is completely absent. In Survival of the Hottest, a heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie reveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which h is father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit . Trina overhears Beck's idea and invites herself to go along, much to everyone's irritation. Once there,Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open. It turns out a 7,000 pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon, drive the truck into another space, and let them out. They start to get thirsty and desperate for help. After a while, Tori finds out that Trina had a bottle of water hidden in her bag the whole time and is angry that she didn't share it. When Cat opens the door of the RV, Trina gets out happily, and she and the rest of the gang all head off to enjoy the beach. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Trina and Tori are on a flight from San Diego to Los Angeles. During the flight, Trina is constantly irritated by the little boy sitting behind her who keeps rudely kicking Trina's seat. Later, Trina goes to the first class area to use the restroom even though she isn't allowed to, since the second-class restroom was occupied. In the process of climbing over Tori, Trina doesn’t realize she's waving her butt in Beck and André 's faces (that are on a webcam), causing them both to yell out in fright and shudder in disgust. When Trina leaves, the young boy who had been irritating Trina the entire flight leans over and comments that Trina is a freak, but hot. However, he believes that Tori is hotter. Tori rolls her eyes and shakes the child off. When Trina gets back, she gives Beck and André another view of her rear, making them shudder again. She excitedly tells Tori that she saw Perez Hilton in the first-class area and took his camera so that she could return it, claiming she "found" it. By doing this, she hopes to make him so relieved that he puts it in his blog, which would automatically make her famous. Trina spends the rest of the episode looking through the photos on Perez's camera, until Perez himself walks up and demands that Trina gives him his camera back. Trina refuses to and the two end up fighting over the camera, dragging Tori into the fight and causing chaos on the plane. In Beck's Big Break, Trina is absent. In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Trina is again absent. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Trina's feet are very smooth and many of her fellow students are eager to feel them, including Robbie. Trina tells Robbie to come to her house after school and she'll show him. He does so, and discovers that Trina is using exotic fish to nibble away the dead skin on her feet, making them smooth. Robbie decides to use them to treat his feet as well, paying Trina $50 for it. Robbie is now also getting attention at school for his smooth feet, and André wants his feet smoothed as well. André also gets the treatment at the Vega's house. Then, Beck and Jade soon get their feet "smoothed" too. In the last scene of the episode, Toriand Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" are in the hospital, as they've contracted a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fish saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria. The doctor and nurses, however, agree that everyone's feet are, in fact, very smooth. Trina is shown vomiting inside a plastic bucket. In Freak the Freak Out, Trina answers Tori's phone when the school hottie, Mark McCallan, calls to ask Tori out. Since Tori is washing her hair, Trina tells him that Tori has plans, but that she is hotter and free on Friday, so he asks Trina to play glow-in-the-dark mini golf with him on Friday night. When Tori finds out, she gets mad and tries to bludgeon Trina with their father's new camera stand until he intervenes. He tells Trina that she won't be able to go out Friday night because she's getting her wisdom teeth out on Friday afternoon. Tori laughs at Trina's expense until their dad says that Tori will have to take care of Trina since he and their mom will be in Santa Barbara all weekend (so they can't take care of her). Because of this, Tori can't go with her friends to a karaoke contest at a hot new club that has opened in town, Karaoke Dokie . Tori wishes she could go, but tells her friends that she has to spend her weekend taking care of Trina. Taking care of Trina after her wisdom teeth are taken out proves to be difficult. Trina is constantly moaning in pain and refuses to take her antibiotic medicine (causing Tori to force it into her mouth), let Tori ice her jaw, or flush her gums with salt water, which causes them to constantly fight and argue. The next day, while Trina is asleep, Tori is visited by her friends. Tori asks André , Beck and Robbie to wake Trina up whileCat and Jade tell Tori about what happened at the competition last night. After discussing their plan for revenge, Jade steals Beck's car keys and the three girls head back to Karaoke Dokie, leaving the boys to take care of Trina. The three are reluctant but are forced to do the hideous tasks that Tori had to do, despite Trina wildly fighting them off. At last, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz have to take care of Trina since they lost a bet to Cat and Jade. Trina, whose medication is starting to wear off, fights them off while Tori and her friends all enjoy themselves at Karaoke Dokie. In Rex Dies, Trina appears in the last scene dating Lendle because Tori tricked her into thinking that Lendle is a "super-hot guitar player" and not a loser. In The Diddly-Bops, Trina is angry because Tori didn't invite her to join "The Diddly-Bops". When she finds out that André is talking to a music producer, she chases him out of the school desperately singing You're the Reason. Trina returns, unsuccessful, but Cat runs up and tells everyone that she booked 'The Diddle-Bops' another gig. The others all refuse to perform again, but Trina agrees to join the group. Trina an d Cat are later seen performing to a bunch of kids at the mall along with Sinjin, Sikowitz and a couple of other students. The kids notice that they aren't the real Diddly-Bops, however, and attacks them, destroying their costumes. While Tori and André are performing''Song2You'', Trina and the others pile out of Sikowitz's van to watch the end of the performance. In Wok Star, Trina and André pretend to be a non-existent diva celebrity named Jackie Bonet and her bodyguard to help Tori and Jade keep Mrs. Lee away from Jade's play. In The Wood, Trina and Robbie, who are rejected from being in the reality show, get into an argument that gets Festus injured, and as a punishment, they get jobs at The Grub Truck filling in for Festus. The job is chaotic and stressful, which causes multiple arguments between Trina and Robbie. As Trina and Robbie are about to give up on the job, Festus returns, and the two frantically run up to him, thanking him for returning. In A Film by Dale Squires, Trina and Sinjin interrupt Dale Squires' class repeatedly. To get rid of Trina, Torimentions that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. Trina keeps defending herself by saying she had a bladder infection, but ends up leaving, embarassed. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Trina is once again absent but was mentioned by Mr. Vega when Robbie arrives and Mr. Vega says that, "Trina's not here." According to TheSlap, it is said that's Trina was at the mall with her friends. Personality Even though she usually has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, conceited, annoying, obnoxious, rude, heinous, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, she possesses the actual talent of a D-List one. In Survival of the Hottest, Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. Trina once wrote a play and Robbie ended up reviewing it as a comedy instead of a regular play. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of its "comical" nature. Ungrateful Side Trina showed her ungrateful side in The Birthweek Song, in which she didn't consider the song (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her birthday present that came from the heart, because Tori didn't pay any money for it, much to the dismay of Tori andAndré (the writer of the song). She was also shown to be very annoying and harassing when she kept bothering Perez Hilton after he took back his camera that she stole from him in Wi-Fi in the Sky. Trina thinks she is popular but it is shown throughout most of the show that she isn't. In Survival of the Hottest, she invites herself on a beach trip that Tori and her friends are planning and everyone (including Tori) protests. Later in the episode, when they all are trapped in Beck's RV and heat escalates, she complains by asking, "Why did you invite me here?" Everyone bluntly reminds her that she invited herself and they didn't want her to come, Jade even going as far to shout "No one likes you!". In Freak the Freak Out, she answers Tori's phone and lies to Mark McCallan that Tori has plans and that she is free and hotter on Friday night so she can play glow-in the dark mini golf with him, causing Tori to try to hit Trina with their dad's new camera stand. When she gets her wisdom teeth taken out, she starts to constantly moan in pain and refuses to take her antibiotic medicine, let Tori ice her jaw with frozen peas, or let Tori flush her bloody gumholes with saltwater, which results in Trina fighting and arguing with Tori. She also always make Tori answer the door. Grateful Side Trina loves her sister, despite their many squabbles. Trina got mad at Cat for using Grizzly Glue on Tori's face in Tori the Zombie. Relationships Tori Vega (1994-present: Sister) Trina's relationship with her sister seems to be pretty good. Trina is supportive of Tori, and vice-versa. As seen in the Pilot episode, when Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts Trina convinced her to stay, because she was great at the talent show. However she does try to downplay her sisters talents while claiming hers are superior, like when she quickly replied, "But I would have been''' AMAZING!" In "The Birthweek Song", their relationship became strained when Trina didn't appreciate Tori's song before taking it to an agency claiming it as her own. It is shown in Freak the Freak Out that Trina is a little afraid of Tori despite being the older sister, as Tori threatens her twice in the episode. The first time Tori tries to hit Trina with a camera. The second time Tori threatens to take Trina's wisdom teeth out herself and she runs from Tori. '''(See: Torina) André Harris (2010-present: Frenemy) Trina was André's partner in the talent showcase. Trina often calls André "Andrew" or "Andy" and ignored the fact that he wrote the song she was singing, claiming no one ever cares about the songwriter. André seems very tolerant of this, though. They seem to be on good terms. Being partnered up with Trina is also how André met and quickly became best friends with Trina's sister, Tori.(See: Trandré) Robbie Shapiro (2010-present: Frenemy) Trina's relationship with Robbie could be considered quite complex. According to her in Stage Fighting, she greatly dislikes Robbie. After they kiss for an audition, he constantly pesters her with flirtatious advances to no avail, but eventually leaves her alone. They have been shown to get along well on some occasions though. Trina and Robbie are seen to be friends since she lets him feel her feet and lets him get his feet smoothed. Robbie also vomited in Trina's bag after he drank fish tank water in Survival of the Hottest. InThe Wood, Robbie and Trina work The Grub Truck for Festus (after hurting him), where Trina fries Rex's foot, upsetting Robbie. Later, though, they take part in pelting the students with food together. She even did some backup dancing and "noises" in his Slap music video for the song Monkey Woman. (See: Tribbie) Cat Valentine (2010-present: Good Friend) They never interacted with each other until Tori the Zombie, since they were assigned to work together to retrieve an antidote for Tori when she had a zombie mask stuck in her face in Tori the Zombie. Using that episode as a basis, they seem to be on good terms. They seem to be friends, despite Trina getting annoyed with Cat's ditsy personality. She even asked for her phone number in Survival of the Hottest to call her when she left and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. In The Diddly-Bops, after Cat asks everyone to do another Diddly-Bops performance, and they all refuse, Trina agrees to be the hamburger of the Diddly-Bops and is seen walking away with Cat. (See: Catrina) Jade West (2010-present: Enemy) Jade thinks of Trina as an annoying, talentless person and is not on good terms with her. In Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina gave her a flier, Jade crumpled it up and stuffed it down her shirt. In The Birthweek Song, Tori asks what to get her for her birthday and Jade says "Talent." In Survival of the Hottest, Jade says to Trina that "Nobody likes her" twice. (See: Trade) Beck Oliver (2010-present: Acquaintance/Frenemy/Former and Possible Crush) Trina and Beck don't interact that much in the series. The basically only notable interactions are in Survival of the Hottest, when Trina made an impulsive comment on Beck's RV, which she eventually regretted. In Freak the Freak Out, Beck, André, and Robbie took care of Trina while Cat, Jade, and Tori were at the Karaoke Dokie. In The Wood, Beck was the one Trina had smell her arm. (See: Brina) Trina's PearProductsEdit * Orange PearPhone XT * Orange PearPad 2 Songs Unreleased Songs Season One You're The Reason (The Birthweek Song) Chicago (Jade Dumps Beck) Five Fingaz To the Face (withCat) (Tori the Zombie) You're The Reason (Wi-Fi in the Sky) You're The Reason (The Diddly-Bops) Quotes * "But I would have been amazing!" * "It's OK, there's nothing wrong with being average. Anyway, you're not alone. I got your back." * "Shut up! Oh my God!" * "...Yeah, I think you were a little flat on the last chorus. grabs her by the shirt Oh! Can't hit your sister during her birthweek." * "A song is not a gift." * "Can I wear a song? No. Can I eat a song? No. Can I flaunt a song and make people jealous, no, you FAILED!" * "CAN I HAVE A COFFEE!?" * (mockingly) That is not a present! * Quilt? honks SHUT UP! * For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter. (pauses) ... THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! * "I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions?" Trivia * She doesn't have very many friends her own age, which is probably why she hangs out with Tori and the rest of the gang so often. * In Pilot it is gathered that she possibly has one cavity, maybe several as she is shocked that Tori has never had one. * Trina and Tori are the only people whose rooms are not shown (TV and The Slap) * Her address is reference to creator Dan Schneider. S(South)-Schneider, Street name-James, Dr(Drive)-Dan (Schneider's full name is Daniel James Schneider). * In Pilot, Trina had shorter black hair, but in later episodes, she is seen having longer, dark, brownish-blond highlighted hair. * Trina has been absent in more episodes than any other main character. She was absent in Robarazzi, Beck's Big Break, The Great Ping Pong Scam, and Sleepover at Sikowitz's. * In Freak the Freak Out, she attacked Robbie, Beck, and André using what looked like martial art moves. It is known that Trina knows karate. In Helen Back Again, she is seen practicing karate and uses her skills on Robbie. Also, Daniella Monet, the actress who plays Trina, has said that she takes martial arts during an interview with "Popstar! Magazine". * Trina hates peas, as seen in Freak the Freak Out. * Trina seems to hate taking medicine, as seen in Freak the Freak Out (where she refuses to take a pill and causes Tori to force it into her mouth) * Trina (technically Daniella) is very flexible. She was seen tumbling down the stairs, causing her to land in a split (Freak the Freak Out). * Trina is depicted as being a very bad singer, but Daniella Monet who portrays her is a decent vocalist. She was one of the background singers in Make It Shine, All I Want Is Everything, and Leave It All To Shine. * Trina and Rex have been absent in the same episode twice. * Trina claims that nothing scares her anymore after she's seen her grandmother naked, but in one of Tori's TheSlap.com videos, Tori scares her 7 times. * Trina has shown minimal interaction with most of the main characters. * According to Tori in A Film by Dale Squires, when she was 6 they went to the mall at Christmas time, and having a bladder infection, she peed all over Santa Claus. * Although Trina is meant to be in high school, Daniella Monet is actually the oldest cast member, as she's 24. * Trina has a crooked toe. * In the episode The Wood, Trina auditioned to be in a reality show but got rejected by the producers. * Trina had to babysit Mabel and Wilson in iParty with Victorious, but didn't do a very good job. * As shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, Trina used to have Mr. Gradstein. * She can drive (as seen in Tori the Zombie). * In iParty with Victorious, at the party she wears an outfit similar to Kairi's in Kingdom Hearts II. It also has the same color as the dress that Tori wears during Make it Shine. * She doesn't know how to delete a status post on TheSlap. It is possible that there is not a way to delete a status update. Although her sister posts a lot of things on TheSlap during an episode, and those posts are not seen on the real website of TheSlap. * She seems to be a very bad driver. In Tori the Zombie, she puts on lip gloss while driving instead of watching the road, and on TheSlap it was mentioned that she has two unpaid parking tickets. * She and Cat are the only characters whose lockers haven't been shown/pointed out yet. * She, unlike her sister, has not spoken Spanish on the show yet. * Even though she is portrayed as a bad singer, she has been able to sing well in iParty with Victorious and April Fools Blank. * She is shown to be able to rap as seen in Tori the Zombie. * She has an orange PearPhone and orange PearPad. So, probably orange is her favorite color. * Trina was shown to be a good actress when she faked cried along with Tori and Cat. * Trina got into Hollywood Arts because during her audition Sikowitz drank a bad coconut that caused him to have visions which made him decide to let Trina in. * It is possible her diva like attitude is a cry for attention which would make sense since Tori seems to be the only person who cares about her. * She had braces when she first got in to Hollywood Arts. * Jade has mentioned twice to Trina that no one likes her, in Survival of the Hottest. * It is also unknown if she went to Sherwood with Tori before attending Hollywood Arts. * She is the oldest main character. * She seems to be the only main character who is not in Sikowitz's class. * She is generally portrayed as a bad actress, but in the episode Rex Dies, she demonstrates that she is a good enough actress to cry real tears at will. * She has the biggest bust size of all characters as of the later seasons were she has a D/DD cup. = Category:Females Category:Victorious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students